ntoffandomcom-20200216-history
Seinaru no Kuni/History/Seinaru's Founding
The Seinaru no Kuni has been in existence for several centuries, nearing a millennium. But like everything in the world, it also has it's own origin story. The Beginning This part of the nation's history is a bit obscure, given that most societies in the Age 52, didn't readily have access to material to record information. What is known is, however, that as human civilization finally recovered from the cataclysmal events preceding in the centuries prior, a group of Monks made their appearance. In this time, Chakra was a recently new advent, and for the most part, the denizens of this New World knew that energy source to be supreme. But almost from as if from the Heavens, the mysterious group of Monks had suddenly came into exist3ence, able to manipulate a golden surge of energy - known now as Light Mana. With it, they dazzled the population, msot notably due to their ability to weave this energy source without the need of hand-seals, much rather preferring to apply Incantations. A large civilians instantly deemed this new source of chi superior than that of chakra - given that it could more readily be used for combat. In time, the Monks began with their revelations, suggesting that their powers were of divine origins, blessed by the otherworldly figures that lurk beyond the naked eye. Their religion was vague but it roughly resembled faith in the light - something that had already be brewing deep within the frigid north in the western sector of the Chusei Continent. Eager to find their own place in the world, the Monks - now with a bevy of ragtag followers, seeing the group as divine messengers - marched across the globe. Eventually, they found themselves to be drawn to continent located within the eastern region of the globe. This continent came to be known as modern day Chusei, the current Holy Capital of the world. Settlement With droves of civilians in their clutches, the Monks began to travel, searching for an area that was both secluded from the world - as to allow for undeterred worship of their religion, and of course to deter passage - eventually landing the arctics. This area is now known as the Land of Angels. The snow proved to be a treacherous obstacle indeed, prompting roughly one-fourth of the group's society to die off within two year's time. Nevertheless, the group trekked on, feeling as if some higher power demanded they take refuge in the land. But nonetheless, despite the hardship, the religious group managed to settle the land, stripping snow out of several acres of land, and tending the group to make it suitable for farming. Their main means of survival, however, relied on fishing within the local sea - and surprisingly, it held a decent quality of fish to devour. Albeit, the difficult nature of braving these hazardous conditions made capture of these aquatic life forms difficult. Instead, the group of monks more commonly hunted in the wild, capturing wild beasts in effort to cook them. Sadly, many of the men, having been deprived of food and strickened with illnesses from the cold, were little to no match, typically leading to a swift demise. Most importantly, after months of scavenging, the Monks eventually came to discover a vast vein of fine materials, buried not only under their noses, but also deep within the numerable rocky mountains that surrounded the landscape. As the structures were explored, many rare and precious metals had been discovered. With these fine metals, notable the Acranium Ore, the the unsettled nomads began to strive. The rocks harvested were used to form rocky structures to serve as barricades to the outrageously cold weather symptoms outside. But even then, the monks struggled, with more and more of their men, albeit at a slower pace, succumbing to the dangerous conditions. Founding Complete The monumental reservoir of woods also were found to be quite flammable, with the rare Iron Willow being a particularly useful resource in maintaining what the books refer to as the 'Great Fire.' The discovery served as a landmark, allowing the group to at last build a central fire source within the center of their current settlement. The flames - having been spawned by reportedly two tons of the material and sparked by Light Mana - burned for seven months, and provided a means of support that the country desperately needed to develop. Thankfully, from this point, their fortune seemed to have been rewinded. With the essentials of society now in place, the Monks and their followers at long last were able to begin setting up more structured buildings, and a more organized governing force. By the end of the group's first generation, ending some thirty years after the beginning process, the initial stage of the Seinaru had at long last been set. They served with one central government, headed by the Paladin. The laws were simple, all members of the society were to be trained as warriors from an early age, and all apprentice knights were demanded to follow the instructions of their superiors - without question. The other customers involved settling unsolvable disputes through trial by combat. The systems were far from perfect, but with set laws in place, the Kingdom began to strive - growing into a powerful force by the dawn of the second Generation of Monk - now known as the Knights.